1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for producing a power semiconductor module, and a power semiconductor module produced by the method and comprising a connection device, which is embodied as a film assemblage composed of at least two electrically conductive layers with an insulating layer respectively arranged therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 027 482 A1 discloses, in principle, a power semiconductor module comprising: a substrate; semiconductor components arranged thereon in a circuit-conforming manner; and a connection device. The latter consists of a film assemblage composed of two electrically conductive layers with an insulating layer arranged therebetween, wherein at least one conductive layer, that of the load terminals, is intrinsically structured and thus forms conductor tracks. The conductive layer forms a load current-carrying contact device for reversible connection to an external lead in the edge region. For this purpose, the contact device has either a spring element with an abutment in the housing or a locking screw acting directly on the contact device.
What is disadvantageous about these configurations, however, is that these embodiments of the external connection are limited in terms of their current-carrying capacity. Furthermore, these configurations with a locking screw permit only a limited mechanical stability in the embodiment of the connection.